In the past attempts have been made to make lamellar pigment materials in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,986 with the desire to obtain improved specular reflectivity. There is, however, no disclosure as to how optically variable thin film flakes for incorporation into paints and inks can be produced. There is no disclosure as to how other types of optically variable thin flakes can be provided for use in coating and inks. There is therefore a need for new and improved optically variable thin film flakes, paints and inks incorporating the same and methods for producing the same.